Piranha 3DD in Sonic Style
Piranha 3DD is a 2012 comedy horror film and sequel to the 2010 film. It's directed by John Gulager from a screenplay by Marcus Dunstan and Patrick Melton. It stars with Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Elise the Hedgehog, Chuck the Hedgehog, Chuck Thorndyke and Charmy Bee. Production began on April 27, 2011 with a release scheduled for November 23, 2011, but a month prior to release this date was revised to an unspecified 2012 date. The film was eventually released in the UK on May 11, 2012 and in the U.S. on June 1, 2012. Plot A year after the attack on Lake Victoria by the prehistoric piranhas, an eradication campaign has left the lake uninhabitable of life and the town itself has been largely abandoned as a result of the drying-up of the Lake. Meanwhile, at Cross Lake, two farmers search the waters to recover the body of a dead cow. Piranha eggs that have been laid inside the cow hatch and the farmers are killed by the swarm but before they all died, one pops out of the water takes a piranha and eats it and spits it up before sinking back into the water. Maddy (Blaze), a marine biology student, returns home for the summer to the waterpark she co-owns. She finds to her horror that the other co-owner, her step-father Chet (Dr. Eggman) plans to add an adult-themed section to the waterpark with 'water-certified strippers' and re-open it as "Big Wet". At a party at the waterpark that night, Maddy encounters several old acquaintances including her policeman ex-boyfriend, Kyle Knight (Espio) and Barry (Silver) who has secretly had a crush on her since grade school. She also runs into two of her close friends, Ashley (Elise) and Shelby (Felicia). Shelby and her boyfriend, Josh (Scourge) go skinny-dipping in the lake, where a piranha makes its way inside her private spot. Meanwhile, Ashley and her boyfriend, Travis (Mephiles) make love in their van until they accidentally trip the handbrake, causing the van to roll into the lake where they're both devoured. The next day, Maddy was consoling Shelby about their missing friends. While sitting on a jetty, they're both attacked by the swarm of piranhas. They manage to kill one and Maddy, Kyle and Barry bring it to Mr. Goodman (Chuck) to examine. Then, he informs them that the piranhas may be moving via sewage pipes and underground rivers between lakes, attracted by chemicals involved in swimming pool cleansers that match their spawning routes. However, the wider world wouldn't listen to him, based upon his theory that the fish would evolve to become terrain-viable. The trio return to the lake where they establish that the piranhas can't make their way into the outflow pipes connecting the lake and the waterpark. While Shelby and Josh are having sex, the piranha in Shelby's private spot bites Josh's private spot, forcing him to chop it with a knife. Both are hospitalized, but survive. Kyle was revealed to be corrupt and taking pay-offs from Chet who's secretly pumping water from an underground river into the waterpark. Then, Chet orders Kyle to keep Maddy from finding out the secret. "Big Wet" opens the next day. Among the first guests are Deputy Fallon (Tails), who survived his previous ordeal with the piranhas but lost his legs, and his former cameraman name Andrew Cunningham (Vector). While the duo attempts to overcome their fear of the water after they were attacked a year ago, Chuck the Hedgehog also makes an appearance as a celebrity lifeguard. Discovering the connection between the park and the underground river, Maddy attempts to shut the waterpark down, but was stopped by Chet and Kyle. Then, the piranhas make their way to the area and attack, killing many of the lifeguards and waterpark-goers. Then, Fallon attaches a shotgun prosthesis to his legs in order to save the visitors while Chuck, after rescuing a small boy named David, becomes pleased that he has finally become a real lifeguard. In the chaos, Chet was decapitated by a low-hanging cable after attempting to drive away and escape. Then, Maddy instructs Barry to begin draining the pools. However, Maddy becomes caught in the suction and dragged down to the bottom of the pool. After Kyle refuses to save her because of his shock, Barry, despite being unable to swim, leaps down and brings her to the surface where Maddy was revived and they kiss. Another employee, Big Dave pours gasoline into the pipes, followed by a lit joint. Then, the resulting explosion kills most of the piranhas while Kyle was killed by a falling trident. The celebrations are cut short when Maddy takes a phone call from a horrified Mr. Goodman who informs them that the piranhas are evolving and are now able to move on land which Maddy informs him that she knows. The film ends as one such piranha emerges from the pool and decapitates a small child which Chuck comments, "Little ginger moron." In a post-credits scene, Chuck was running on a beach holding a trident, which is an advertisement for a film titled Fishhunter. Cast Blaze the Cat 3.jpg|Blaze as Maddy|link=Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Silver as Barry|link=Silver the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Chet, Maddy's step-father|link=Dr. Eggman Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Kyle|link=Espio the Chameleon Felicia the Hedgehog.jpg|Felicia as Shelby|link=Felicia the Hedgehog Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Mr. Goodman|link=Chuck Thorndyke Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck the Hedgehog as himself|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 3.jpg|Charmy as Big Dave|link=Charmy Bee Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Andrew Cunningham|link=Vector the Crocodile Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Ashley|link=Elise the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Travis|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Josh|link=Mephiles the Dark Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg|Tails as Deputy Fallon|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Blaze Style Movies Category:Silver Style Movies Category:Horror Movies